Mistletoe
by JennyLovesU
Summary: The whole 5-0 team  and Grace  are spending Christmas at Max's. But a tradition makes it all slightly different than Danny and Steve had planned.


**Just a one-shot I thought of during Christmas. Yes, a little late, but better late than never!**

'Tell me why again we are celebrating Christmas at Max's place?' Danny asked, making his usual gestures with his hands. Steve rolled his eyes.

'Because he asked us Danny. And we owe him from that last party we didn't know of, remember?' Danny opened his mouth to reply to this, but then he sat back in his seat.

'Besides, Grace said she wanted to go, right Grace?' Grace giggled and nodded.

'Yes Uncle Steve. Christmas is so beautiful with all the lights...and the presents!' With that, she giggled again. Danny sighed; he had no choice but to tag along.

Not far away from Max's house, they got a call.

'_Are you guys coming? Max's mother is the best, she has made delicious cookies!'_

'Hey Kono. Yes, we're on our way, it's another 15 minutes.'

'_Okay then I'll see you guys soon! Oh and before I forget, Max's mom is really into Christmas traditions, so I'm warning you guys!'_

'Traditions? Like what?'

'_Well like... Oh hey Max, why don't you tell them!'_

'_Hey guys! Yes, my mom is into that stuff. She just loves the mistletoe-thing. She hangs it above the door, and when it opens, randomly, the two have to kiss, there is no getting away with that!'_

'Wh-what?' Danny suddenly shifted uneasy on his seat, while Steve raised his eyebrows as well.

'_Yes, the kissing under the mistletoe is first found associated with the Greek festival of Saturnalia and..'_

'Max, Max! Has it..' Steve glanced at his partner who was getting slightly red.

'Has it opened yet?'

'_Ah! No it hasn't. Taking into account the number of people who have already entered and didn't have to kiss, it's likely that you two will be the lucky two I actually think the chance is close to 99%, since you are the last ones arriving.' _Even before Max had finished his sentence, Danny had started to yell "I will not kiss Steve!" making hasty gestures, Steve had started to shake his head repeatedly, and Grace had burst into laughing.

'Hihi, Uncle Steve and Danno have to kiss!' She laughed. Danny turned towards her.

'There's NO WAY I will kiss him! I won't... just… no!' They all heard Max and the others chuckle on the other side of the line too, and after a quick goodbye Steve hung up. While the house of Max got in sight, both men just stared ahead, while Grace whistled a love-song.

'Steve..'

'Don't Danno. I will not kiss you, because the mistletoe won't open up.' Danny nodded, but stayed in the car even when Steve had turned it off.

'Why don't... I could go in with Grace first. I mean, if it opens then there's no problem,' Danny suggested. Steve nodded, but Grace had already unbuckled and stuck her head in between the two men.

'No cheating Danno!' After saying that, she got out of the car and ran towards the door, where Max, Kono, Chin and Lori were waiting for them. Danny stumbled out of the car, but his daughter was faster than he was, and she escaped his arms.

'Get me if you can!' she yelled, a grin from ear to ear. Steve was out of the car as well, and both men chased Grace, their only chance of not having to kiss each other. Steve nearly had her, when Danny suddenly tripped, and while falling took Steve with him to the ground as well. Grace stepped through the doorway triumphantly.

'I told you you couldn't cheat Danno. Now go ahead and kiss!' She laughed. Danny groaned as he got up, wiping the dirt of his shirt and pants.

'Danny…'

'You know what Steve, let's just get this over with okay? And after we kiss, let's just forget this ever happened,' Danny interrupted him with a big sigh. Steve blushed, glanced at the rest of the 5-0 team that was standing in the doorway, and nodded.

'How do we.. where do.. should I..' Both men moved their hands awkwardly, until Steve just grabbed Danny's shoulders and Danny Steve's waist. Their heads got closer, their lips nearly touched..

'Wait!' Danny stepped back and they all looked at Max, who was holding up a finger.

'Let me get my camera!'

'WHAT? No, no camera!' Danny shouted furious. He opened his mouth to shout another angry thought, but suddenly Steve grabbed his head with two strong hands, pulled him closer and kissed him. Danny felt he blushed, but with Steve this close to him, there was no way he couldn't blush.

_It's actually not that bad. He kisses great,_ Danny thought. It was like a warm feeling spread through his body, while his lips softly still touched Steve's. His tongue touched his and… _HIS TONGUE?_ Danny's eyes widened and he looked as his partner did exactly the same. Steve quickly pushed Danny away.

'What the hell Danny!'

'What "what the hell Danny"? Your tongue was in my mouth!'

'My tongue? That was obviously your tongue!'

'Steve, I know it when I move my tongue into someone's mouth, and this was totally your doing!' Steve raised his arms and rolled his eyes.

'Danno, just admit it..'

'It wasn't me! And don't call me Danno!' Their fight was broken up by Kono, who was the only one still standing. The others were all on the floor, laughing so hard the tears rolled down their cheeks.

'Hey lovebirds, calm down,' she said, suppressing her laugh. Seeing the red faces of Steve and Danny, she couldn't stop the giggle, but had calmed down herself quite quickly.

'There is something we need to tell you…' she started. Steve gasped.

'No… Kono, tell me it's not true!' Danny looked confused at his partner, while Kono started to laugh again, not being able to explain it at all.

'No, no, no! That's.. Guys, that's not funny!' Danny raised his hands and frowned.

'What is not funny? Steve, explain to me why everyone is laughing. What is wrong?' Steve groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

'Dammit Danny, there is no mistletoe! It was a joke, and we fell for it!' It took some seconds before it actually hit Danny.

'They what?' With two big steps he was near the door and looked upwards, searching for the mistletoe. It wasn't there. Danny felt the anger rise in his body, but he couldn't do anything with his little daughter near. She was laughing the hardest, but hugged him, giggling:

'It was just a joke Danno!' Danny sighed.

'Yes fine, I fell for it. Now let's get inside and forget it, okay?' Steve agreed with him and followed Danny inside. The rest wiped away their tears and followed them too.

'You know we will never forget you two kissed right?'

'French kissed Kono, with both their tongues involved.' Danny and Steve both stopped, turned around and shouted simultaneously:

'It wasn't my tongue!'

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)**


End file.
